And Everything Was Right Again
by nightchildx
Summary: Sequel to The Runaways. A long last, Evie and Marko find a safe haven far from Santa Carla, building a new life together when their peace is suddenly threatened by both new enemies and old friends. Marko/OC
1. Life Anew

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I could legally take ownership of this movie? Decidedly **_**not**_**. I only own Evie. I should hope you realize that.**

**Well, this is just a one-shot. I have no intention of writing another whole story on the Lost Boys and my original characters. This is just a story of where Evie and Marko go to after leaving Santa Carla. I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

"Cut it out. I mean it Marko, I'll kill you!"

The blonde gave a snort of haughty derision and continued to jab at my side. Every time his hands came into contact with my stomach, I'd flinch and try to bat him away. He was persistent.

In annoyance, I stood and tried to escape this tickle-torture, but only succeeded in tripping over my own two feet and come crashing down face-first to the concrete.

Marko threw back his head and howled with laughter. When I looked up at him from the pavement, he had doubled over, holding his sides as if he were afraid they would split open. Some boyfriend.

I scowled. "Why do you always make fun when I fall?"

"Because it's so simple! All you have to do is LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT!" he cackled.

"Jerk-off." I muttered, and helped myself up. "I'm going home."

His laughter didn't cease as I skulked off down the street. A few blocks later, after I had cooled down a bit, my mind started to wander, thinking about how far Marko and I had come after we left Santa Carla. The blonde dye in my hair that Star had forced on me was fading, and my natural red hue was returning, much to my great joy.

We had been living in Boulder, Colorado for about three months now, almost to the day. I even recalled the accidental discovery of what was currently our home…

XxXxXxXx

For two weeks we had been "house hunting," as it were. Marko and I had just ambushed a hiking couple on vacation when a distant dog bark ensnared my attention. I wiped away the blood with the back of my hand and perked my ears to listen. There were two of them, at least another seven miles up the mountain.

Marko was still finishing off the other hiker, so I took it upon myself to run off alone to investigate. My supernatural speed allowed me to locate the creatures in a matter of seconds. It took me a moment to comprehend what was happening.

Two large dogs, one a mutt with matted, muddy, gray fur and a shredded left ear, and one that resembled a wolf with large paws and yellowish eyes were brawling over what was probably food. The limb of some critter was ravaged between the powerful jaws of both dogs in a tug-of-war.

That's when I noticed that the limb didn't belong to some small, unfortunate rabbit. It was a _human_ hand, flesh torn and bloody.

I probably didn't notice the scent of human blood because I had just slaughtered my last meal in such a close proximity of the skirmish before me now.

I made my way around the dogs, sniffing for blood when I approached a small house nestled among the trees. It was a cozy, rustic little dwelling, made up of wood and stone, and was one step below a log cabin. It would have been a welcoming sight if it weren't for the wooden sign in staked in the ground marked "TRESPASSERS WILL BE SHOT" in bold, red paint.

_How charming._

I walked gingerly through the thick bed of leaves up on to the first wooden step. It creaked at the first ounce of pressure, and I was almost afraid it would break. Yet it held firm and I ascended to the top of the porch.

The screen door was shut, but the material had been shredded, and flapped in the icy breeze that always accompanied the mountain terrain this time of night. The heavy wooden door however, was open, nothing but darkness behind it.

I pulled back the screen door and walked into a blackness that enveloped my whole body. Had I still been human, I'd have never seen the cold, rotting corpse that lay in the very middle of the room. But then again, the smell of decay would certainly have alerted me as it already did now.

My lip curled in disgust. This guy had been here at least three days by the smell of it. I wondered if anyone knew he was here.

"Damn, that's nasty."

I glanced over my shoulder at Marko. "Gee, let me put that into a memo and entitle it 'Shit I already know.' When did you get here, anyway?"

"Just now." he smirked and walked over to the body. "Whaddya bet he's a hermit?"

"Judging by that lovely welcome banner out front, and the period of time he's been dead out here, I'd say he is."

"_Was._" he corrected me.

I grunted in agreement. We were both quiet for a moment, Marko examining the body, while I became nosy and started to explore the house. The floorboards seemed solid enough, not a single creak until I walked over a frayed, faded rug.

I jumped up and down in place lightly, testing the region until I confirmed that there was something under it. I knelt and pulled back the rug, revealing a small, worn, leather handle threaded through the woodwork. I gave it a tug, and up with it came a squared section of the floor. A blast of cold air hit me square in the face as I peered down into the black pit.

"Hmm, trap door." I thought aloud. Then my curiosity got the best of me. "Quick decision!" I announced and jumped down the hole.

I landed on all fours in something soft and loose, like dirt. It was still pitch black, but with my vampiric ability to see in the dark, or night vision, if you will, I spotted a small chain dangling from a single, bare light bulb. The room was instantly illuminated.

It appeared to be a basement, the walls lined with shelves and old boxes, glass jars filled with suspicious liquids and canned foods.

I heard a shuffling above me and I turned to see that Marko had stuck his head through the trap door, peering around the room.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" he grinned

I couldn't help but smile back. It was infectious. "Way ahead of you."

We buried the man's body a few hundred feet from the house to get rid of the smell, or rather, the evidence. We slept down in the basement of course, since the windowless environment was most convenient. Marko had to break the shelves to fit them through the opening, and I had to buy two separate twin bed frames and mattresses because the queen size just didn't cut it either.

Within a week, I had cleared out most of the garbage and re-arranged the furniture. Marko insisted that it wasn't necessary, and I was just wasting my time. Just because he didn't mind living in complete squalor didn't mean that I did. Even worse, the fat bastard wouldn't help me clean up until I made a deal with him to make it "worth his while."

Men, I swear.

XxXxXxXx

I smiled to myself as I recollected this. He was an immortal, but still so immature. It was hard to remember that. It was then I regretted my overreaction, and knew that I was in the wrong. I hated to admit it, but there was just no need to be angry. But I certainly wouldn't apologize. I couldn't swallow my pride just yet.

The scent of something warm and sugary floated in the air. Following my nose, I found a bakery across the street. Suddenly I craved sugar, and lots of it. My will power depleted, I walked in and purchased a two cookies: one sugar, the other chocolate chip. I quickly devoured the chocolate chip, wrapped up the remaining dessert and placed it in my jacket pocket.

I sighed. It was time to be getting home. I walked just a bit farther to a less crowded part of town.

Once I was sure that I was out of everyone's sight, I picked up my brisk walk to my unnatural speed out of town, and up the mountain. I ran up the front steps, flung open the door and found myself nose to nose with Marko.

My breath was caught in my throat. I was so surprised to see him there, it took me a second to realize he had bent over and kissed my forehead, like I was a small child.

His lips lingered over my brow for a moment, and we were still. His cool breath washed over my skin as he whispered his apology.

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath. "Here." I said shortly, and shoved the sugar cookie at him.

He accepted my offering and took a small bite from the treat. He frowned, much to my displeasure. "Hmm."

An eyebrow shot up in suspicion. "What is it?"

His licked a few sugar crystal away and shook his head. "It's a bit of a disappointment really."

Oh _hell_, no.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" I demanded hotly. Seriously, could he be any less grateful?

"I can't help it! It's just, after being with you, it's sweetness can never amount to yours!"

"Sweet talk? Really? Oh God, that's so cheesy." I sniffed.

"No, I mean it!" he protested. "There's no greater joy in my life than you, and no cookie has a chance against you!"

I knew he was joking about myself versus the cookie, but his words hit me hard, and were lodged permanently inside. It meant so much more to me than he could imagine.

And then he smiled.

There were some things about him I just can't stand, but when he smiles… oh, that beautiful, mischievous, Cheshire-cat smile, I remember how much I love him, and my world is alright.

**THE END**

**Did anyone miss me? Haha. Did anyone spot the quote from Ace Venture: Pet Detective? It's subtle, but if you get it right in your review (HINT HINT) you will receive a celebratory virtual cookie. I couldn't write for a while, with school and all, but I just had to get something thrown out here, and I really hoped you all enjoyed it! **


	2. I Saw A Ghost Today

**Hello! It's been quite a while since I've written anything for Lost Boys, but I've been feeling so nostalgic, that I thought I might turn what was supposed to be an old one shot into a longer story than I had intended. I really miss writing for this crowd, and I hope to see some of the old readers again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

XxXxXxX

High up in my perch, silent and unseen, I stared down at the unfamiliar dark haired vamp who was feasting unceremoniously on a lost hiker he had managed to snag before the sun came up. The slick sound of his lips smacking, tongue flicking and teeth tearing into human flesh only intensified my irritable mood and my immediate dislike for the stranger.

This idiot, this _encroacher_ on our territory, had managed to leave a trail of corpses all over the mountain, attracting attention from authorities and driving away tourists and campers who so often visited our mountain. Our hunting grounds were now compromised thanks to him, and if I didn't take care of him now, Marko and I would have to split town once more before we were

discovered.

I floated down from my tree branch and landed silently behind him before letting out a feral snarl to alert him of my presence. "Are you new to the whole vampire thing or are you just plain stupid?"

He whipped around to face me, fangs bared and slick with blood. With a growl he narrowed his demonic yellow eyes and strengthened his stance to prepare for a fight. "You want somethin' from me, slut?" He sneered, sloshing blood from his lips. "Or are you here to join me for dinner?"

"Tempting, but no." My lip curled in disdain. "I'm here to tell you to get the hell out before my mate gets ahold of you and tears your ass apart like tissue paper."

"Is she as big a dyke as you? 'Cause I'd love to show the both of you how much more satisfying a man's company can be." the stranger spat.

My lip curled in disgust as I rolled my eyes and shouted, "Oh for Christ sake- MARKO!"

The man arched a brow. "Huh...?"

"POLO!"

From the black of night, Marko launched himself at the stranger and tackled him to the damp ground with a yowl like a mountain lion. Though Marko was much smaller, he easily pinned him beneath his weight, but actually keeping him there was more of a challenge that he had hoped. Sensing he was in need, I rushed to his side and pressed my boot down on the stranger's throat.

"If I don't hear an apology in the next four seconds, I'm gonna rip your heart out of your chest with my bare hands." Marko sneered.

The stranger gurgled and gasped for breath, wriggling under Marko's iron hold. "I- I'm sorry-"

Marko lightly smacked the stranger on the cheek as reprimand. "Not to me, you idiot. The lady."

The dark haired vamp's gaze found mine, his yellow eyes wide with both hate and fear. "Sorry, Red. Now call off your dog."

Satisfied, I lifted my boot from his throat and backed up a few paces. Marko did the same, but with some hesitance. We stood back and waited for the vampire to rise to his feet, still coughing from the damage I inflicted on his trachea.

"Thanks for the hospitality." He sneered, massaging his rapidly healing throat. "I'll be sure to let my buddy know we aren't welcome in this neck of the woods."

I felt Marko tense up beside me, apparently uncomfortable with the idea of there being more than one intruding vamp in our territory. "You're not alone, then?" He spoke.

"Yeah, the guy's pretty good. Been with him since I turned." replied the stranger, obviously referring to the transformation from human to vampire. "What's it to ya?"

"Just like to know who our neighbors are." I said eyeing him. "I don't see him now. Is he just as reckless as you, feeding left and right, or did he wise up and ditch your stupid ass before you get yourselves caught?"

"Hey fuck you, I'm new at this, alright? Cut a guy some slack."

"So where is he, then?" I demanded. "You gonna tell me, or do I have to make you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Cool your shit, Red, he's back in town gettin' the brakes replaced for his bike-" He paused and wiped a spot of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Whatever, man. I'm outta here."

The stranger turned and ran with a burst of supernatural speed, disappearing into the dark before Marko and I had a chance to interrogate him further. We stood there quietly for a moment, alone with a dead body that we would have to dispose of quickly before the sun rose.

"Jackass." Marko muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I reached out and gently tugged on one of his perfect curls, watching it spring back into place upon its release. "He meant motorcycle, right?"

Marko stared at me quizzically. "What?"

"He said his friend was getting his bike repaired. I highly doubt he meant one with a wicker basket and bell tied to the front." I said, still playing with his hair.

"Yeah, probably. Why do you wanna know?"

"If push comes to shove, we gotta know all about our new friends. I believe a little reconnaissance is in order."

I leaned forward and kissed him firmly on the jaw. "Be back soon."

XxXxXxX

I took off towards town, flying most of the way until I came to a point where I knew I'd be noticed if I flew any further. After a few moments I came upon the mechanic's garage known as Gary's Gears, where Marko often got supplies for his own motorcycle, and waltzed on in like I owned the place.

The official storefront was manned by a greasy-looking man in a gray jumpsuit, who barely spared me a glance as I walked in. Apparently his Sports Illustrated was far more important to him than customer service.

"Excuse me, but has anyone come in here the last hour to have the brakes on his motorcycle repaired? I asked sweetly, hoping I had the right place. "See, my boyfriend left his wallet at home, and he forgot to tell me which garage he was going to, so I thought I'd try this one first."

The desk clerk sniffed and lowered his magazine. I spared a glance at his name tag, identifying him as Stan, manager of this establishment.

"Yeah, the only guy to come in with a bike today, I think. He's still in the back." He jerked his head at the swinging door to the left of us that led to the actual garage. "Go on back, If ya want, just don't touch anything."

I nodded. "Thank you very much."

I walked out into the large working space lined with shelves and benches reserved for tools and boxes of supplies. Noiselessly, I navigated around the cars sitting idly side by side until I found two men standing around the only motorcycle in the building.

One, the mechanic, was kneeling around the front wheel, fiddling with some part of the bike I couldn't be bothered to identify, while the other stood with his black-leather-clad back to me. His hair was so pale that in the light it almost appeared to be white, a shade so familiar I almost believed I knew him.

Suddenly I didn't care who he was, human or otherwise. I turned and quickly exited Gary's Gears, eager to hide from the apparition I'd just witnessed. I walked briskly through the store front, ignoring the clerk who kept calling after me as if he were suspicious of my abrupt departure.

Out of sight, I took off in a burst of speed straight home, fighting the tears I had held back for so long.

XxXxXxX

Stan's wary nature and dislike for women in general planted the idea that perhaps the red-headed girl was not who she seemed. Her story about the wallet was dubious at best, and the man's instincts told him to investigate further.

Stan ran to the back of the garage where Clive, the only other employee with a night shift was still working diligently on their current client's ride.

The client turned at the sound of Stan's approach and smiled at him passively.

Stan did not return the gesture. "Excuse me sir, but did your girlfriend come back here and talk to you?"

The man furrowed his fair brow ever so slightly in confusion, contorting his Aryan features. "I have a girlfriend? That's news to me. Is she cute?"

Clive only shrugged. "I didn't see anyone, man. Nobody came back here."

"Shit," Stan spat, "She'd better not have stolen anything."

"Well she didn't come back this far, so if she did, it would have been something closer to the exit." Clive deduced. "You could check inventory?"

Stan growled in frustration and stored of to do just what his co-worker suggested. "Damn ginger bitch. I know I've seen her in here before with that curly-headed punk."

The client bit back a smug smile, listening to the irate manager grumble and spew obscenities while unaware that he could hear every word.

Clive stood and stretched, tucking away a wrench into his jumpsuit pocket. "That ought to do it. Need anything else, Mister…?"

The blonde man grinned eerily and shook his head, his one dangling earring tinkled like a wind chime. "It's just David. Now, how much do I owe you again?"


End file.
